Believe In me, Please Being rewritten
by Moony's Karma
Summary: Figgy max/Iggy friendship He has always been blind, but that has never stopped Iggy but now theres something distinctly different about him! And now on top of that fang is acting like a kicked puppy what the heck is wrong with this family?
1. Chapter 1: what's Wrong

**Hi this is me mwwahhhahh im so back any way this is a figgy ) for tyciee it seems like a bit of a max/iggy but is not its fang/iggy im doing this because i had the idea and i thought i can finally get some of my ideas out of my head and i know max/fang is really cannon but hey lets go against the garin this is my irst maximum Ride fic ever so yeah read review cuz yah i need it **

Taking_  
thoughts_**  
the voice**

* * *

_ "MAX! Hey MAX!!" a voice called her name she woke up stunned hit once again by the smell of rotting flesh and sterile equipment of the school, It made her cringe from inside her dog crate. She turned her attention to the voices owner she had called to her a few moments prior, It was Iggy she looked across the space between her cage and his crystalline eyes flashed up at her a smirk played on the young boys face as he laughed pointing to the mach book in his small hands. He was sitting cross legged in his cage he looked to be about five._

_ Next to him the second lump in the cage said something inaudible but it sounded like "shut up Ig" Of course said lump was fang the elder boy was sleeping having just returned from being tortured. _

_ She looked at the crate above the boys to see two year old nudge crying slightly in her sleep. It was the four of them in this hellhole and a few dieing experiments. She looked back at Iggy as he pointed at fang smiling. "IGGY DON'T YOU-" too late the child pyro had lit the hem of fangs smock on fire said boy jumped up and smacked Iggy hard. "Idiot what was that for?!" fang nearly screamed at him max was trying no to laugh but she was failing miserably. Needless to say the fire went out when a whitecoat came in shocked smacking at fang till the fire was subdued. She then opened the boys cage pulling Iggy out painfully and dragging him out the door. _

_ His eyes pleading and angry. Too bad that was the last thing he ever saw. No one ever said this well know one ever knew because it was just fang and max in the room without Iggy and a sleeping nudge but fang angered by his friends spat "I hope they do something bad to him" every word dripped with venom Of course he hadn't meant it really._

* * *

Max woke with a start looking about the campsite making sure everything was okay. Fang was sleeping in a tree above her head snoring _silent my ass _ she thought Angel and gazzy were sleeping side by side total between them Nudge was leaned against the tree by her mouth hanging open she looked like she was till talking. And Iggy wait where was Iggy? She scoped the area he was on watch sitting silently on a log sightlessly watching listening to the silent night.

She had been thinking about him so much lately and that dream she had had it more than once. Something was different about iggy lately he was quiet and not in the normal way he was absolutely silent not smart assing not nothing quite frankly it scared max she missed the real iggy she fang and iggy had all turned fifteen, nudge twelve, gazzy nine, Angel seven. But no one was acting weird cept iggy . She slowly rose walking up behind iggy she laid a hand lightly on his shoulder he was awake but he hadn't registered her touch. This was alarming what was happening "iggy" she called him quietly he turned to look at her "Ig What's wrong?" she eyes filled with sadness but she knew he couldn't see it

"_well damn" S_he thought "a_ny ideas voice? " s_he asked her voice in her head

"**Expiration date"** it answered

she gasped "_no no please not iggy no now please don't let that be it! I need him like I need them all but iggy Iggys special I don't know what I would do without him those few days without him felt like hell what would it be like if he died …?"_

"**I'm not to sure" **the voice said into her ears

"Is it that voice again?" Iggy asked max looked at him he was different they always treated him like a child because he was crippled but he didn't deserve that. He was independent and strong he was no less an adult the she or fang to bad she was noticing this now.

"yeah" Max answered "iggy do you feel like I don't know like you have reached your limit?"

"on watch?" he asked

"no, on life" she asked quietly

"uhhh" he said stupidly

"never mind stupid question" she said quietly

"If I was ready to give up I would have stayed at the school or with Anne or even with my parents but im not And I have been feeling differently for some odd reason my senses have been dimming and I can do a thing about it I feel like a little kid again useless!" Iggy spilled to max looking about to cry he was remembering what it was like to wake up and still feel trapped to feel useless within his own family.

"Iggy go lie down and get some sleep" leader Max took over

"Id really rather not!" he said stalking off into the night leaping catching wind and taking off. She felt a light thump as fang nearly feel out of his tree catching himself before he fell to badly

"where's Iggy?" He asked quietly. Max nodded toward the sky a few moments later fang was gone all she could see where his black wingsflaping in the night sky.

"_Oh this is just great! Now there both gone" she_ thought

* * *

Reviwes are love 


	2. Chapter 2: Will you promise

**Well hello this is some kinds record really cuz i almost never update fast but two nights in a row ) kewl anyway in case you didnt know today i had colorgaurd stuff so my minds a mess sorry if you dont get this chapter R&R **

**I dont own max ride ) but i do own the plot **

* * *

"Well shit" Fang was scanning over the area the Iggy had gone "where is he?" Fang a sensed when Iggy had left He had Fucking sensed it like how Angel did or something but now he was undeniably lost L.O.S.T "shit shit shit" He landed in a dense forest looking from here to there watching everything move. He felt different and he had for a while it was odd every time he was around Iggy he felt his chest tighten and when they flew together it made him want to drop out of the sky in a good way. In public Iggy had taken to wearing sunglasses and holding to his belt loop not that fang minded but Angel had approached him today asking if he was okay maybe he needed to cool down a bit but tonight when he had heard what Iggy and Max were talking about he almost lost it "what was wrong with Iggy?"

He wondered around waiting anxiously for a sight of the tall blind boy. He wandered aimlessly around the trees looking from right to left. What if he got eaten by a bear? Boy that would suck. But then again he was Iggy but then again again he was losing it. But….? While Fang was debating with himself Iggy snuck up behind him listening to fangs silence He knew fang was there He could sense him there his feeling of touch hadn't weakened at all. His heart seemed to go a bit faster when he was around fang.

"Uhh fang? Are you okay?"Iggy touched his shoulder with his light touch Fang jerked around

"Oh Ig there you are" He sounded really relieved "Iggy what's wrong with you lately you haven't been yourself at all"

"I should ask you the same thing" Iggy shot back and if he could see he would know fang was blushing slightly

"no idea" Fang tried to sound calm "hey Ig I have a question"

"hmmm?" Iggy hummed looking back at the elder boy

"What's it like?" fang looked up at Iggy who was a good three inches taller

"What's what like?" Iggy seemed to be spacing out a little

"Not seeing I mean you tell us what its like but I mean not having to see all those things and people no ever having to actually look an eraser in the eye I just want to know?" Fang Paused waiting for an answer

"Its dark…and it really sucks to have to depend on you guys and cant see who I am or who my friends are Hell ive never even seen Gazzy or angel when your all flying it not the same for me! I don't know why fang but sometime I want to look an eraser in the eye so I can have that adrenaline rush! And I hate feeling so useless like dead weight" Iggy sighed turning around

"Iggy" Fang called quietly to the darkness

"What?" Iggy was now clearly annoyed

"Im sorry" Fang whispered finally realizing why Iggy had been so upset when max talked to him she made him realize he was losing his purpose

"About what" Iggy asked He had been thinking about Max's question was he losing himself was he going to die soon and why him what was so different about him?

"That you think you're useless" Fangs works ripped through Iggy

"Useless?" Iggy eyes were huge realizing he had just admitted his fear

"Because to me your not useless at all Iggy I don't know what's happening to you but make me a promise right here and now" fang face was a little heated at the moment _thank god Iggy cant see_

"okay…" Iggy was unsure about what fang wanted at all He was acting weird "on one condition"

"What?" fang asked leaning against the tree to his right

"You tell me what's been going on with you"

"Uhhh" _wow what a great conversation that will be 'oh Iggy it's nothing I just think ive fallen in love with my best friend' yep I can see it now_. Fang thought

"Fang?" Iggy tried to continue the conversation

"Oh yah okay" fang agreed "promise me you won't leave me or us in anyway"

"If I can control it I won't-" fang cut Iggy off

"No promise"

"Fine I promise I wont leave now what was the point of that?" Iggy looked bored

"I just needed to know"

"Why would I leave?" Asked a confused Iggy

"Why wouldn't you?" fang countered

"I wouldn't" He whispered in the silence

"How do I know that?" breathed Fang

"You don't I guess you just have to believe in me" Iggy reasoned

"I do" fang answered _I really do_

* * *

Reviews are love_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Oh! the wonders of thinking!

Hello Yah im showing signs of life again well im gont to do this disclaimer thing

**I do not own the book(s) or the characters**

* * *

_ Expiration? _Max thought _huh voice interject your stupid comments here make me get my ass up and take care of everything instead of sitting here doing nothing thinking about the death of my best friend?_

** He's not dead yet Max**

_ So you're admitting he's going to die?_ Max thought

** Like I said I don't know **the voice answered

Max was sitting in a tree subconsciously watching angel nudge and gazzy who were playing tag in the small clearing. Angel was also turning to watch max, probly reading her mind. It was moring and fang nor Iggy had returned what if Iggy had died what if something had happened. Now she was panicing. Bad Angel stoped playing and ran over to max looking at her.

"Where's Iggy? And where's fang?" Angel was concerned

_ How would they take it I mean iggy and fang are like her brothers hell they are her brothers they are all of our brothers _Max thought about to cry

"Where are they" angel asked on the verge of tears she had read maxes mind

"I don't know" she answered after a second evey head shot up and looked at her gazzys terrified because his best friend was gon Nudge because both of them were gone and angel because she had listed in on maxs mind and she knew what had happened.

"Is he gonna die?" angel asked tears flowing freely

"I don't know" Max noticed she was crying too.

"Why not?" nudge asked

"Because I don't I cant do anything else okay all I know is that they left last night and havent come back" Max nearly screamed now even gazzy was crying.

_ Boy I really know how to keep everyone calm _max thought

* * *

**Xthe night before in the forestX**

"Fang" Iggy asked as they steped over branches his finger through a loop of fangs baggy black pants

"Yes iggy?" Fang answered annoyed like he had been answering the same question for the last hour.

"Are we there yet?"

"No" fang answered for the millionth time

"Hey fang-" iggy started but fang cut him off

"NO FOR THE LAST GODDAMNED TIME WE ARE NOT BACK YET!" fang turned and yelled at him

"Ok two things fang number one its called a tic tack , and two I was gonna ask if we could stay out longer I don't wanna go back yet" Fang reddened he was hopeing that he would ask that he wanted to tell him something I mean you cant really keep anything private with the demon child present.

"S-shure ig" Fang managed

They took off speeding through the sky their wing touching on the downbeats neither said a word but then again no one cared.

_ Wow ive never just flown with fang before the adrinaline af just being with him added to the flying thing and no ones checking on me seeing if I was going to run into trees. It was so fucking sweet! I finally felt like they did I mean wow just wow so free it was the shit man!_ Iggy thought to himself as they flew through the cool night air they decided to stop langing a few miles away from where they met up.

"Iggy" fang started out

"Yes fang?" Iggy asked boredly

"I want to ask you something…hypothetically ofcource" Fang was alittle red and really glad iggy was blind

"What fang?" Iggy asked sounding bored while inside he was all nerves.

"Well Hypothetically what if one best friend say Steve has two best friends one is a boy we will call him Jack and another friend a girl named…uh Eve and the guy Steve hypothetically is in love with one of them but he thinks if the person knew things would change a lot and the other friend would be angry and somewhat forgotten. How should he tell the friend he likes?" fang managed to somewhat confess his feelings for Iggy but Fang is like a wall a big dumb brick wall.

"Fang are you in love with eve… I mean max?" Iggy asked his voice sounding a little hurt and his heart ripping slightly.

"Huh? What no way!" Fang blurted without thinking

"Oh wait then if your Steve and max is eve then im Jack wait… that means-" but Iggy was cut off be someone smashing through the trees none other than Ari just as he realized fang loved him.

* * *

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4: I still need you

Oi im alive lol XD sorry about not updating for like forever but her this is its short im sorry i have winterguard tryouts and practice till 5 everyday now so its been busy thanks for the reveiws im still looking for a beta please and thanks

-love XiggyX

**I do not in anyway own any of the plot or characters of maximum ride I II or III**

* * *

**Iggy POV**

_Love simple so very simple a feeling of great affection to put it simply but it was so much more especially when you were in it _Iggy thought as he blocked a punch Ari had wasted no time in starting a fight with him and fang

"Hey blind boy!" Ari called toward Iggy as he hit him into a tree Iggy hadn't sensed the specific attack and was hit dead on with full eraser strength. Ouch.

"What?" Iggy groaned from the base of a tree

"Your expiring arnt you? Slowing down soon you will shut down all together then one by one you will all die!" he was getting to Iggy messing around with his head

"Not like you really are need within the flock anyway they have everything they need without you! Max the leader, fang the fighter, Nudge the smart one, Gazzy the trouble maker and sweet little angel! THEY DON'T NEED YOU" He laughed

Iggy closed his eyes it didn't make much of a deference _he's right _he said to him self as aris voice swam around his head. He suddenly heard a squawk from Ari as fang smacked him over the head with a branch of a tree effectively knocking the eraser out.

"don't listen to him we need you I need you…so much ig" fangs voice brought him out of his simi-depressed state of mind pulling into the real world truth is aris comments got to him more than any physical pain ever.

XXX XD**SEMEXUKE XD **O; XXX

* * *

Max passed once again across the camp she had the two girls and Gazzy in a small line in front of her the other two had not returned yet.

"We need to do something!" Gazzy said almost silently his cheeks were tear streaked. He didn't want to face the fact that his best friend was dieing.

"I have a question." Angel looked up at max as she hugged her bear closer

"Why is Iggy first?"

"What do you mean?" max was slightly confused

"I mean you're the oldest so why is he dieing first!?" she asked near hysterics

"I really don't know" max replied "I wish I did it would make things a little easier wouldn't it" she looked at the tree standing before her looking hopeful "lets just get some rest and we will wait for them here

"Okay" the all mumbled simultaneously

"Okay" max whispered not agreeing with herself

XXX XD**SEMEXUKE XD **O: XXX

* * *

Back in the forest

Fang helped Iggy up from the base of the tree and wrapped his arms around Iggys waist Iggys arms came up to his face

"I felt your face before and ive even seen it but now it seems so different" Iggy whispered to fang his fingers running lightly over fangs lips. Fang leaned In and presses his lips against iggys in a light kiss.

"Lets go back to the others max is probably in cardiac arrest by now" fang said when he pulled back he grabbed iggys hand they both spread their wings and flew off into the sky in the direction of their family.

* * *

Yeah thats it for now click the little purple review botton and make me happy 


	5. Authors note new

Hey Guys  
I'm supper sorry about how long this is taking. I feel really bad, I mean I love this story...BUT I did not think it through, at all. I've been busy, and I need to re-write this story. I'm trying to improve my grammar, and all that, and now I'm a bit more mature so I'm hoping this goes much better this time. But hey its summer so I'm going to try to start and finish this soon! Because as much as I hate to say it: my passion for Maximum Ride is dieing; so I need to get a hold of those books and get back to it. This might not be automatic because I am doing a summer reading project for school but it will get done. By the way, the only reason I'm really re-reading the books is because I really don't want to get anything wrong. (facts and stuff) and I still haven't read the fourth book! TT

P.S- I'm currently functioning without my precious Muse, because they go to different school -sniff-

The best of luck my friends, this is to starting over!  
-Moony's Karma formerly XiggyX


End file.
